JSA: Classified
JSA: Classified is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :JSA: Classified #20: 28 Dec 2006 Current Issue :JSA: Classified #21: 17 Jan 2007 Next Issue :JSA: Classified #22: 31 Jan 2007 Status On-Going monthly. Each story arc will focus on a different character. Characters Main Characters *'Power Girl' - Mysterious origin, strange developments with her powers, and a big hole in the front of her costume. All to be resolved in the first JSA: Classified arc. Allies Enemies *'Psycho-Pirate' - Can control people's emotions. Lately seems to have gained the ability to either make people halucinate or alter their reality. Is the only person who remembers the existance of the multiverse before Crisis on Infinite Earths. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines JSA: Classified #21 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. JSA: Classified #20 Past Storylines JSA: Classified #8 Lizard-man-like cult leader The Dragon King somehow has gotten his hands on the Spear of Destiny and is using it to raise an army of super-powered teens. He uses the Spear to try to control The Flash (Jay Garrick), but Jay is able to shake off the effects due to the cult leader's inexperience with the spear. The Flash recruits Wildcat to help and the two of them go to get help from Zatanna, but at Zatanna's house they find her cat-sitter Sheri instead. When Sheri is possesed by the Spear, Wildcat knocks her out and Jay races her to the hospital; but when Jay returns he is fully possessed by the Spear and attacks Wildcat! JSA: Classified #4 "Power Trip" part 4 of 4. The Psycho Pirate reveals Power Girl's true origin to her: that she is from someplace called Earth-2 where she is that world's Superman's cousin. Later, Psycho Pirate reveals that he's working under the orders of Lex Luthor, and Clayface shows up at Kara's apartment, looking for a fight. Continued in Infinite Crisis #2. JSA: Classified #3 "Power Trip Part III of IV" - Power Girl seeks out Huntress to have a girl to girl chat with someone she feels is closer to her own attitude. In the meantime, the Psycho-Pirate assaults Bones (of the DEO), and Flash and Mr Terrific (of the JSA) and sets them against each other. Kara, while chatting with Huntress, is accosted by the Crime Syndicate. But Huntress can't see the CSA attacking, although she feels their attack. As Kara is even more confused by the CSA's claims, various other heroes and villains appear, all claiming to know her real origin. As she finally passes out from the stress, the Psycho-Pirate arrives. When she awakens, he tells her that she'll be happy, as she's survived when worlds died. JSA: Classified #2 Power Girl, moping on the roof of the Daily Planet building, is visited by Jimmy Olsen, and the by the Legion of Super-Heroes, who claim that she is really a Legionnaire from the future named Andromeda. They try to stop her from saving an airplane in trouble, and she eventually does, with the help of Superman & Supergirl, who claim that they could not see The Legion. Power Girl revels that she has a peek-a-boo hole in her costume because she cannot figure out what symbol to put there. At the end, the Psycho-Pirate is revealed to most likely be behind Power Girl's recent troubles and halucinations about her origin. Power Trip Issues #1-4. Power Girl is confronted with various versions of her origin, until her true origin is revealed to her by the Psycho Pirate (working at the behst of Lex Luthor): That she is from another world called Earth-2 where she is that world's Superman's cousin. Collections *'Power Girl' - Collects #1-4, plus Showcase #97-99 & a story from Secret Origins #11. - (forthcoming, June 2006) *'JLA Classified: Honor Among Thieves' - Collects #5-9. "The Injustice Society reforms with a crazy new mission: break into the JSA's very own headquarters to steal the key of Prometheus! But a flurry of betrayals and the loss of a teammate might threaten any chance that the Injustice Society has." - (forthcoming, January 2007) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *MAY05 0239 JSA CLASSIFIED #1 $2.50 *JUN05 0378 JSA CLASSIFIED #2 $2.50 *JUL05 0239 JSA CLASSIFIED #3 $2.50 *AUG05 0222 JSA CLASSIFIED #4 $2.50 *SEP05 0249 JSA CLASSIFIED #5 $2.50 *OCT05 0257 JSA CLASSIFIED #6 $2.50 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :JSA: Classified: Honor Among Thieves TP: 24 Jan 2007 :JSA: Classified #22: 31 Jan 2007 :JSA: Classified #23: 28 Feb 2007 :JSA: Classified #24: 28 Mar 2007 :JSA: Classified #25: 25 Apr 2007 Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero